


Taste the Dark

by snow_ink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_ink/pseuds/snow_ink
Summary: 源於午睡時的夢細節忘了，完全不記得角色們是怎麼聚在一塊的，也不確定到底裡面有沒有真的愛情，總之是老湯姆叫小湯姆去上他繼母哈利，可能老湯姆不行或者這是他的性癖，他看到和自己長得一模一樣的小湯姆去侵犯哈利時會感受到另一種快感小湯姆原本就覬覦哈利，當著他不怎麼喜歡的父親面前去撫慰哈利時他也覺得很爽快哈利的話…不是很清楚，但是那個悖德感同時讓他感到更刺激了，被自己名義上的先生觀看著自己被繼子侵犯的樣子，有一種又羞憤卻又興奮的感覺而老湯姆還會在一旁持續發號施令就怕存在感還不過明顯，小湯姆則是出於反抗心理會不斷用其他方式去刺激哈利，而哈利…在這裡是哈莉…





	Taste the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> 文前警告：牽涉到亂/////倫(無血緣)、3P(精神上)、非自願以及女體
> 
> 物化女性注意，哈利廚注意避雷
> 
> 小媽設定注意
> 
> 都不好意思說這是TRHP了

 

 

湯姆沒有想到他精心策劃的計謀會事蹟敗露。他一直都在等著這次的宴會，為了祝賀他17歲的成年禮，瑞斗宅別開生面地邀請了地方上的鄉紳仕豪，湯姆知道地方名流最喜愛這種充斥著八卦與小道消息的社交場合，他們一方面能結交更多名流，一方面也能彰顯自己的地位非凡。於是這等宴會上肯定不乏人潮，而愈是人來人往，他的計謀在龍蛇雜處之下就愈容易成功。宴會剛開始的時候他被他的父親介紹給了與會者，祝賀他成年的聲音此起彼落，而湯姆風度翩翩地微笑致意。他英俊的容貌與優雅的儀態使得正值社交年齡的各家小姐頗有好感，一時之間他不得不耐著性子與她們的母親寒暄（並且被揩了好幾把油不只），接著與或矜持或咯咯笑個不停的小姐們跳上幾支舞。這些膚淺的女孩們談不上特別有見識，臉蛋標致的不是沒有，束胸馬甲更是將她們的身形勒得玲瓏窈窕，但她們時不時發著嗲的輕聲軟語以及過度噴灑的香水脂粉都只讓她們顯得更加平庸，使湯姆感到索然無味。

  
不，湯姆看得上眼的自然不是這等貨色，他的心裡已經有個鑑定標準，那個人乍看之下並不出色，但是當她開口後，其中的機敏與譏俏往往令人心下折服。她不是那種一般意義上的美人，她的頭髮甚至都不是棕色的，怎麼梳理也無法歸順的髮絲四散在肩頭，看起來總像是剛睡醒，或是剛歷經一場激烈的床事。她也不穿裙裝，湯姆看見她時總是一身騎裝打扮，使她看上去硬是多了一份英氣。但她的特立獨行並不是最使她吸引湯姆的地方，最叫湯姆心折的是那雙眼睛，有時如同湖泊般碧綠幽深，有時卻是像寶石般折射出的明亮奪人。被這雙眼凝視時他的全身會由裡而外戰慄起來，像是什麼都被看透，像是他與生俱來的罪孽都被知曉。她是湯姆最想擁有卻無從占為己有的女人，只因她是湯姆名義上的母親，只因老湯姆捷足先登。

  
在所有的事情之中，這是最讓湯姆憤怒的，比起他知道他的父親是個麻瓜都讓他處於震怒之中，他最恨的人得到了他最想要的女人，沒有什麼事比這更糟糕的了。但湯姆從來都是個好獵手，他願意等，也能耐著性子等，他知道歷經長久等待的果實會在最後變得最為甜美而豐碩，於是他潛心蟄伏，等到了他17歲成年禮的這天。他鮮少露面的繼母必然得出席，她不得不陪著笑臉面對這些愚蠢的土豪，不得不喝下一杯又一杯的香檳，直到她再無法承受。

ㄦ

  
宴會進行到中後段時，她臉上的紅暈已經透出了她蒼白的面頰，很快地她將不得不因為不勝酒力而提前告退。而湯姆等的就是這個機會，他在跳舞的間隙中留意到她與老湯姆附耳說了些甚麼，後者點頭應允，然後她微笑地與賓客致意後先行離去。湯姆禮貌地告訴他的舞伴，關於他父親想把他介紹給其他名流的事。不知道是哪家小姐的女孩失望但起碼合乎禮節地朝他欠身，湯姆在彎腰致意後，趁著眾人不注意時溜到了舞廳外的走道上。

  
門扉掩上後，喧鬧的人語與音樂的聲響便小上許多，湯姆輕巧地行走，沒發出任何一點聲音，很快地便來到她的房間，他小心地將門推出一點，確定沒有聽到任何聲響時才整個打了開來。他踩在紅褐色的地毯上，尾隨著月光的指引亦步亦趨地走到了床前。她已經倒在了床上，臉歪向一邊發出了輕微的吐息，只解開了領巾的手被擱在微微隆起的胸脯上，隨著呼吸緩緩起伏。湯姆走到床邊，床鋪因他的身軀而下陷些許，躺在床上的軀體隨之滑了下去，被騎裝包裹的臀側正好碰到了湯姆的大腿。睡美人並沒有被驚醒，而湯姆的手大膽地伸到了她的胸前，他單手便接續了她未完成的事業，領巾被他扔到了床角，而他如蜘蛛般細長的手指由她纖細的咽喉滑落到精緻的鎖骨，鈕扣一顆顆從衣衫中跳開，露出了被胸衣緊緊束縛住的胸脯，他的手在上頭流連了會，繼續往下揭開了小腹的所在，被扎在騎裝裡的上衣已經被他扯出了大半，他的指尖挑起了點絲質布料，一根手指便順著縫隙探了進去，然後又一根，再一根，直到整隻手掌都被一片密林所摩娑。身下的人像是不安地扭動了下，但是湯姆並未因此慌亂，他的自制力使他在極端的興奮下也依然得以冷靜行事，他知道這等程度的觸摸還不足以使她醒來，於是他循著來時路繼續往前，往下。他的手指順著下滑的線條由平攤而曲折內彎，他已經壓到了入口，輕輕撥弄後裡頭的褶皺便讓他翻了開來，侵門踏戶是如此輕而易舉，他的嘴角不禁捲起，這件事比他所想像得更加簡單，他甚至都還沒用上任何魔法或魔藥，他等不及要看見老湯姆震怒的神情了。

  
他的手指伸進了裡頭，指頭在裡邊搔刮，另一手則環抱起身下人的腰，由下擺鑽進上衣裡，找著了胸衣的扣子，輕輕鬆鬆就解掉了那層虛設的防禦。他放肆地碰觸她的下體，撐著她腋下的手揉捏著她的胸部，嘴上則從她的下顎啃咬到她的嘴唇。他細密地咬著她的唇辦，而她終於在這一連串猖狂的舉止下嚶嚀出聲，仍處在醉意的雙眼依然是迷濛而茫然的，她開口道：「湯姆？」其中的困惑若在平時會令湯姆也感到興味，然而這個名字此時令他感到的不快把這趣味壓了過去，當她叫出這個名字的時候只會讓他想起他那個父親，只會提醒他，此時正在他身下的人非他所屬。

  
但他怒極反笑，他加大了手上的力道，手指上已經沾到了濕潤的液體，捏在胸脯上的手想必在上頭留下了指痕。他原本打算讓他們都以為是外人趁著混亂玷汙了瑞斗夫人，但他改變了心意，他決心要羞辱這兩人，於是他輕笑著開口，話裡滿是毫不掩飾的惡意：「我是，親愛的哈莉，只可惜不是你期待的那一個。」他咬著她的嘴唇說道，而她終於反應過來自己的處境。

  
她奮力扭動著，但這只加深了湯姆的肆虐欲，她的手在她準備反擊時即被湯姆以無聲咒捆綁固定在身後，他聽見了哈莉的吃驚痛呼，但憐香惜玉已不在他的考慮範圍。他笑得更愉悅了，原本撐著哈莉重量的手一下子抓住了她的脖頸，散亂的黑髮在湯姆的拉扯下逼得哈莉不得不仰視著他，湯姆舔過了被迫暴露在他眼下的咽喉，唾液在昏暗的房間裡微微發光，折射出蜿蜒的頸部線條，那條銀白色的細線更隨著湯姆的嘴唇描繪出她的臉型，然後收筆在耳邊。咬著她耳垂的湯姆故意道：「我不介意你的動作更大點，引來了人只會讓我更加興奮。」

  
哈莉的掙扎果然小了許多，他滿意地聽見她低咒了一句「變態！」

  
湯姆噙著笑扯掉了哈莉上半身的所有裝束，他從以前就知道自己的心理不正常，但他從不以為忤，只低低笑道：「我就把這當作是稱讚。」

  
哈莉氣得臉更紅潤了，或者是她也被催熟得情動，湯姆在她裡面的手已滿是濕黏的液體，他的手指已探入了兩根，正準備要插進第三根，他期待地看著哈莉的喘息，惡劣地猜想著也許他甚至可以將整個拳頭都給塞進去，他輕柔地訴說著自己的設想，哈莉的身體因此瑟縮了一下，連帶收縮的甬道擠壓著正在她體內肆虐的指節，湯姆差點沒直接強上了她。

  
然而，不，還遠遠不行。他最終的目的是要讓哈莉破碎地向他求饒，於是他俯下身吸吮著她的乳尖，直到兩邊的乳頭都挺立，從含羞帶怯的花蕾裡盛放。蒼白的胸脯在他的蹂躪下泛出不自然的紅暈，他又俯身貼在哈莉的心窩處，細細嗅聞著溫熱的汗液間飄出的一絲恐懼。他動了動鼻翼，接著張嘴含住徹底染紅的乳尖，在吞食她的顫抖時猛地咬下，鐵銹味在舌尖上舞動時他親耳聽見了哈莉洩出的一聲啜泣，他感覺到所有血液都在這瞬間往下腹奔騰而去。  
興奮感奔沓而至，但他的樂趣卻被硬生生打斷了。

  
「真不像樣。」老湯姆從陰影中現身說道，他的表情和湯姆一樣空白，難以猜測他到底在一旁看了多久。湯姆沒有想到他精心策劃的計謀會事蹟敗露，他本以為老湯姆會被那些賓客再拖上一陣子。但他更生氣的是他居然沒發現老湯姆的存在，惱火於居然被區區一介麻瓜壞了他的好事。他悄悄召喚了被他藏在大腿側的魔杖，琢磨著是該直接賞對方一個死咒，或者禁錮他的行動，逼他看著自己的兒子強上他的妻子。

  
然而老湯姆似乎沒有制止兒子的意思，他信步走到床邊的梳妝台，拉開了椅子坐下，仿佛完全沒聽見哈莉的掙扎與咒罵。湯姆冷靜地看著他的父親，手上的猥褻動作仍在進行，但他的腦子已沒有了稍早前的狂熱，除了他自己，沒有人知道他正在冰冷地燃燒。

  
「你是什麼意思？」他直視著對方問道，那張與他相仿卻更成熟得多的臉龐露出了與他相似的慣常輕蔑，那張與他如出一轍的薄唇令他憤恨地咬著自己的。老湯姆的存在總是不斷提醒著他，他的身上有一半流著那個男人卑賤的血液，總是不斷嘲笑他，他離呼風喚雨的那個時刻還有很長一段路要走。

  
身在瑞斗宅的每分每秒，他都被迫告知他遠不是全能的，遠遠不是。

  
而今給了他這副身軀的男人又要在他的成人之日攪局，他破壞了他破除這個父子格局的佈局，毀掉了這個蛻變儀式裡的意義。

  
他甚至羞辱不了這個男人，他的父親光是坐在那裡就足夠彰顯出了自己的存在，令他不得不停下。湯姆可以簡單地朝他施個死咒了事，但這之中便少了將他父親的尊嚴與存在徹底踩在腳下的樂趣。

  
「對待女人大可不必這麼粗暴。」聽聽，這男人甚至開始評論起他的做法，湯姆惱怒地磨著牙：「我可從不知道你是這麼紳士作風的人。」他知道得可多了，老湯姆強上女人的行徑還少得了嗎。雖然在這些秘密情事裡，他玩弄得更多的是男孩的屁股，湯姆嘲諷地想。

  
「我沒說我是。」老湯姆露齒而笑，「我只是在告訴你，該給哈莉一個名義上的尊重。」

  
「尊重？」他毫不掩飾地嘲笑道：「尊重她是我的繼母的事實嗎？」

  
「不，」這個麻瓜竟膽敢糾正他，「是尊重她還是個處子的事實。」

  
處子？湯姆真的笑了：「我可不信。」他不相信老湯姆會放過這個連他都抗拒不了的女人，他不可能讓她待在那個位子這麼多年卻從沒碰過她哪怕一次。

  
「信不信由你，哈莉真的沒被我碰過。」老湯姆邊說著邊蹺起了腿，他的雙手交疊在膝蓋上，游刃有餘地看著湯姆他們：「但我不介意看你碰她。」

  
「喔？」他挑眉道，惡劣地將哈莉裸呈的胸脯坦露在老湯姆的面前，他惡意地咬著哈莉的耳垂，一手抓著哈莉的胸部揉捏著腫脹的乳尖，一手則扯下了那層薄弱的絲質底褲，將沾黏在指尖的分泌物由下而上劃過哈莉的小腹而至胸口，「像這樣？」

  
哈莉緊閉著眼，顯然不想直視老湯姆，也不願意看他，更不樂意想像自己被身後的繼子徹底打開在名義上的丈夫面前的樣子。她渾身緊繃著，正以肉眼難以察覺的方式細細顫抖，若湯姆有一絲憐憫存在，也許他會用自己的衣衫罩住哈莉，保留她最後一點顏面，但湯姆已經說過了，他並不打算憐香惜玉，遑論顧慮到哈莉的想法與情緒了。

  
「差強人意。」聽到這裡湯姆簡直想大笑，他看得出男人蹺腿的意圖，還不是遮掩已鼓起的慾望嗎，但他緊接著又惱怒了起來，「在這裡都能感受到哈莉的不情願。」

  
說不情願可真是太輕描淡寫了，湯姆毫不懷疑一旦哈莉能擺脫他的控制，他的下場將不只是悽慘而已。他原本對此並無所謂，哈莉渾身都輻射著恐懼與怒意的樣子正合他意，然而他忍受不了被人挑毛病，特別是挑毛病的還是賦予了他形貌的那個男人，那比起鄧不利多暗地裡的防備都更讓他難以忍耐。

  
而後湯姆惱怒地意識到，他將不得不在他父親的面前以合乎他心意的方式去強上哈莉，他不得不聽著男人發號施令，朝他指手畫腳。

他的父親在他粗暴地勒緊哈莉的脖子時說道：「你得慢一點，在她身上點燃更多快感，而不是製造更多恐懼。」

  
他又說：你得開發她，否則她不會為你打開。

湯姆不高興地將哈莉擺放到床上，他徹底脫下了她的騎裝褲，絲質內褲倒是沒怎麼費心，只讓它掛在了未被除去襪子的腳踝上。他想起了史萊哲林交誼廳的場景，抓著哈莉的腳踝一扯，她的私處便徹底暴露在他眼前，一部分的他想直接甩個死咒給正在一旁欣賞聲色展演的男人然後直接插入哈莉完事，一部分的他則無法克制住讓這個男人徹底甘拜下風任他踩踏的衝動，而後者顯然壓過了前者，於是他再一次俯下身，這一次的目標不再是那潔白的胸脯，而是掩蓋在密林下的穴口 。

  
湯姆吸吮著哈莉的大腿根一步步推進，哈莉猛烈掙扎起來，她未被抓住的那隻腳在胡亂踢著，他乾脆用上了另一隻手，將全身重量藉由手臂的力量壓在哈莉的大腿上，他無視了她驚恐的尖叫，舌尖刷過邊緣時哈莉整個人倒抽了口氣，她劇烈地顫抖著，更多的黏液從裡頭流了出來，在床單上浸染出深色的痕跡。他的舌頭捲起了來不及投奔到床單上的液體，略帶腥羶的氣味讓他皺眉，但他放任自己的思緒由此溜過，舌尖往更深處探去，席捲著甬道裡的軟壁。哈莉的啜泣聲愈來愈大，但其中逐漸帶上了情色的成分，他聽得出來她的喘息愈發粗重，與此同時是另一個擼動的聲響，嘖嘖水聲好似在互相應和般此起彼落，隨著哈莉拔高而短促的尖叫聲響起，他知道她和那個男人雙雙高潮了。

  
湯姆幾乎是冷淡地看著面前香豔的狼藉景色，他是硬了，但他仍在冰冷地燃燒，猶在餘韻中的哈莉失去了掙扎的意志，只能由著湯姆擺布。湯姆將她一個側身翻到了背面，讓她發脹的胸部貼著床面跪伏在床上，他掏出了自己的性器，在哈莉的臀縫裡來回摩擦，但這自然是不夠的，於是他又用哈莉的大腿夾緊自己，在陰莖脹痛得不行時以側入的姿勢撞進了哈莉的甬道中。哈莉的掙扎是疲軟的，但她的內裡極為緊致而溫暖，不斷增生的黏液潤滑了他的進程，湯姆輕而易舉地碾過那個點，哈莉的聲音霎時變得甜膩而浪蕩，她難耐地絞著湯姆，大有若是湯姆要再繼續折磨她那她也會奮力絞斷他的意思，湯姆興起地衝刺，任由慾望接管自己的身體肆意衝撞，他確信他頂到了哈莉的子宮口，後者一陣猛烈地抽搐，他的陰莖緊接著被極致溫柔的緊縮所包裹，隨之噴發在了哈莉的身體裡面。

  
片刻的白光過去之後，他拉起了哈莉，他想讓哈莉在老湯姆的面前為自己口交，但他又考慮到哈莉很有可能不會配合，於是他抓著哈莉的大腿又以舌頭侵入了她一次。哈莉輕聲嗚咽著，裡頭的精液混合著哈莉的一併捲到了湯姆的舌尖，那嚐起來又是另一番滋味，如果不是此舉過於噁心，他倒想叫老湯姆把這吃下去。他惡意地看了男人一眼，決定這是個不錯的想法，於是他吸出了更多混合著哈莉蜜液的精液，微笑地看向那個已經亢奮得無法自持的男人。

  
「如何，」他說，朝著他父親展示了被他吐在手上的混合物，現在那裡頭不只混雜了他與哈莉的體液，更加入了他的唾沫，「要嚐嚐嗎？」

  
泛著朦朧白光的淫靡濁液被攤開在他的手心如稠狀的蜂蜜般涓滴淌下，他看著男人不自覺地吞嚥，乘勝追擊地將另一手的手指搗弄進哈莉的口中，被戳到喉嚨的哈莉連連乾嘔著，湯姆趁機把手上的東西抹在她的嘴裡，並用自己的唇封住了她的，將體液都渡了過去。哈莉掙扎著用身體把他撞開，扭頭就想吐掉，但湯姆飛快地接起了那些唾沫，張著手更往老湯姆伸去。

  
他的臉上帶著愉悅至極的笑容，如同魔鬼一般召喚著他的信僕，而他的父親也像是被蠱惑了似的，他站了起來，椅子磅的倒在了一旁，踩著步伐一步步來到了床邊，湯姆看著他顫巍巍俯下身，捧起他的手，吞掉了哈莉方才吐出來的所有東西。湯姆居高臨下地看著他父親幾乎是虔誠地舔乾淨了他每一根手指，心下的快慰更甚以往。他知道男人此生再也無法擁有超出於此的體驗，而這個體驗是他所賦予的，從此以後，他便是主宰了他生死喜樂的人。

  
操縱一個人的快感比起性交都更輕易令他高潮，湯姆不再抵觸被男人觀看的事實，他變得樂於此道，他在哈莉身上帶起的戰慄仿佛連通了男人的軀體，哈莉呻吟的時候他迷戀地撫摸自己，哈莉高潮的時候他也迸射出來。老湯姆的褲子濕漉漉的糊成了一片，但他全副身心都著魔於湯姆在哈莉身上的一舉一動，男人徹底迷失在湯姆操作著人偶哈莉的魔幻世界中，他迷離地看著湯姆對哈莉的拉伸與彎折，她的身體不是被對半折起便是往四面八方伸展，由一個極端走到另一個極端。最後一個姿勢的哈莉看上去就像一隻瀕死的天鵝，她被湯姆擺在了男人面前，與一開始一樣都正面面對著名義上的丈夫，但這次男人也成為了表演裡的其中一個角色，他的雙眼從未能移開哈莉與她的繼子。她渾身狼藉，胸部與肩頸被抓得滿是爪痕，腰際被捏得青紫交錯，下體紅腫不堪，合不攏的蜜穴裡是汩汩下滑的精液與她自己的體液。她被湯姆壓制住後背，雙手的手腕被緊抓在他的手心，被動地隨著湯姆的進出而不斷在後仰與前傾間擺盪。後者已然不滿足於此，他的手指游動到她的身後，朝著另一處前進。手指戳刺進來的時候她甚至沒有太多的反應，第三根手指進來時她已知道湯姆的下一個動作，她任由他抬起一隻腳，從後方衝撞了進去。她看不見湯姆此刻的表情，但她猜測和她面前所看見的應當相差無幾，兩個湯姆‧瑞斗最終都是好於此道的人，她就像是鏡面一般反射出同一個人的未來與曾經。而不論她試圖做出的改變是什麼，也在她的掙扎無果下隨之化為無形。

  
湯姆第四次射在了她裡面，而後她們三人不約而同地閉上了眼睛。

  
永夜來臨了，而他們三人再也無法逃脫。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 寫完之後覺得，作者之於讀者能做到的最大掌控也大致如此
> 
> 閱讀的過程就是一段神交


End file.
